Once Upon A Time
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Fairy tale princes!Klaine. Gratuitously fluffy.


**Inspired by this flawless artwork Yesim dreamykurt dedicated to me:** **dreamykurt dot tumblr dot com slash post slash 121860961475**

* * *

"Prince Blaine Anderson of Tesni!"

Blaine walked down the staircase carefully before standing at the bottom in awe. The ballroom of Dalton's grand palace was full of swirling skirts and burbling laughter, set off perfectly by the candelabras placed artfully around the periphery and the crystal chandeliers hanging overhead. It was the prettiest sight he had ever seen.

At least, until he turned to look at the guest behind him.

"Prince Kurt Hummel of Feray!"

Blaine had to consciously focus on his breathing as Prince Kurt made his entrance. The other man was _stunning_ , all pale skin and upswept hair and long long legs. His tailored black suit and silver shirt recalled the moonlight his kingdom was named for and made him look impossibly regal. Blaine's own white suit and sunflower yellow cape felt positively gaudy in comparison.

"Excuse me," Prince Kurt said softly as he reached the end of the staircase. He reached out a hand to greet Blaine-

-and Blaine fled, panicking.

 _How could you do that?_ he chastised himself from the powder room. _He was trying to be polite, and you ran away like a terrified child. He's going to think you the rudest man alive._

A sinking feeling came over Blaine at the thought. He couldn't pinpoint _why_ , but the thought of Kurt finding him unacceptable in any way filled him with sorrow.

"I'll go out and apologize immediately," he said quietly to his reflection. "And then I'll ask him to dance. He looks like a man who enjoys dancing."

He took a deep, calming breath before heading back into the fray. After a moment of searching, he spotted Prince Kurt standing alone by one of the dessert tables, eating a tiny tart and looking painfully lonely.

Blaine thought his heart may have been outpacing the music as he approached Kurt. "I'm so sorry about my earlier behavior. I have no idea what came over me," he said, sticking out his hand. "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt," the other boy replied, a slight note of shock in his voice. He accepted Blaine's handshake graciously, and Blaine couldn't hold in a quiet gasp at the tingles that flew up his spine when their skin touched.

"Kurt," Blaine said reverently. He shifted his gaze from their entwined hands to Kurt's beautiful face. "Would you care to dance with me?"

"I would be honored," Kurt said, moving his own gaze. When he looked Blaine in the eye, Blaine felt his heart miss a beat.

Blaine led them onto the dance floor, highly aware of the warmth of Kurt's hand in his. When the music began, however, he motioned for Kurt to take the lead.

"You're taller, it's only right," he murmured.

"If we are fortunate enough to share another, you can lead next," Kurt replied, filling Blaine with joy.

They spun around the floor easily, as if they had been dancing together for centuries. The slightest press of Kurt's hand or tilt of Kurt's head was enough to direct Blaine as to how to move next, a uncommon sensation for him. Usually he had to focus on his partner's intent, but with Kurt, everything seemed simple, allowing him to drown in Kurt's expressive eyes.

As the song ended, Blaine took his chance and leaned in, hoping Kurt was just as head-over-heels as he was.

He nearly fell on his hindquarters when Kurt pushed him away instead.

"Kurt!" Blaine called, hoping he wasn't drawing too much attention to his faux pas. "Wait!"

Kurt ran and led him out to the gardens, stopping at the end of the large, paved veranda. They were the only two people outside.

"Just go back to the ball," Kurt said, voice thick with tears. When he turned back toward Blaine, there were shining trails running down his face. "I'll be fine, Blaine."

"What - why are you crying?" Blaine said, stunned. He walked closer to Kurt. "I'm not leaving if you're hurt!"

"I'm not hurt. I'm simply - well aware of what's happening here," Kurt said, tossing his head back in frustration.

"I'm glad you are, because I am becoming more perplexed by the second," Blaine said, scrunching his eyebrows together. "Perhaps you could explain?"

Kurt looked at Blaine incredulously. "You really cannot fathom why I had to spurn you in there?"

"If I misinterpreted the moment, I sincerely apologize," Blaine said, jumping to the most likely conclusion. "I merely thought-"

"You thought correctly, Blaine," Kurt interrupted. "Which is why I had to leave."

Blaine could do nothing but stare at Kurt, bewildered.

"I'm the prince of Feray, the most feared kingdom on the continent," Kurt said bitterly. More slow tears trickled out of his eyes. "People leap out of my way when I appear anywhere, and you were no exception. I was willing to accept your apology dance - gods know it was the first time anyone has approached me of their own volition - but I will not allow you to kiss me out of some misguided sense of duty. Not when it would mean so much more to me."

"Kurt," Blaine began, tender and soft. "I assure you, I wasn't looking to kiss you to make up for my abominable behavior at the staircase. I _wanted_ to."

"You wanted to?" Kurt repeated, awestruck.

Blaine leaned forward and smoothed the tear tracks off of Kurt's face with his thumbs. "I was so enraptured by our dance that it was the only thing I was capable of doing in that moment."

He was so distracted by Kurt's eyes that he couldn't think to do anything else. Luckily, Kurt had enough presence of mind to connect their lips in a long-awaited kiss.

Blaine thought he had been lit on fire. Every point of contact between him and Kurt - their lips, their torsos, his hands around Kurt's face - felt more alive than ever before. All he wanted to do was get closer, never separate from this incredible man.

Unfortunately, his lungs started complaining all too soon. He broke away at the last possible instant, shifting his hands down to Kurt's waist to keep him close - he wasn't up to another mad dash through the palace.

"That was-"

"Agreed," Kurt said, as breathless as Blaine. "Does kissing always feel so-"

"I don't know," Blaine said. "Maybe one gets used to it as time passes, or else how would anyone wish to do anything else?"

"I doubt I could ever get used to kissing you," Kurt said. He flushed after finishing that statement, looking down at the cobblestones beneath them.

"Or I, you," Blaine replied, reaching up to direct Kurt's gaze back to him. "I thought you mentioned another dance?"

"I would be delighted," Kurt said, smiling broadly enough to scrunch up his nose.

Blaine found it adorable.

They walked arm-in-arm back to the dance floor, where Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I believe I offered you the lead this time," Kurt said, cuddling close to Blaine's neck.

"I'll do my best to steer us safely," Blaine said, pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt's temple.

They had agreed to a betrothal by the time the clock struck twelve.


End file.
